comfort becomes love
by redrout
Summary: Shikamaru wants to try his new Jutsu out on Temari. shameless lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Okay guys that was fast! This is the second pairing in this story series, which I may or may not continue, although I will try. I will also be taking votes on who to pair up next, who will it be? Neji and Tenten, Sasuke and Sakura (yeah I know that doesn't quite work because he's gone but I'm gonna break the rules a bit), Kiba and Ino, Kakashi and Kurenai, Kakashi and Anko, or… Tsunade and Jiraya. Please rate, review and do what you do, now on to the story!

Shikamaru walked down the street with Temari, watching the clouds and thinking about nothing really. After Temari had been assigned as the permanent liaison from the sand to the leaf, they had been able to hang out more and more often.

"Hey Shika, you want to get a drink?" she said as she looked at him with a slight grin. Temari was prone to be a little 'frisky' when inebriated, and although he was no stranger to sex with her, getting Temari drunk and then back to his place was troublesome, and she was never fully there. What a drag, he mused as they were suddenly headed to a bar. As he was thinking of a plan to get out of there with her, she sidled up to the bar and ordered a bottle of her favorite sake.

"Don't just stand there Shika, come on!" giggling as she poured their glasses, no doubt planning something devious for later.

Shikamaru thought about how he could keep Temari from drinking and a new thought occurred to him. He had always wanted to know what Temari's pussy tasted like, but she had never let him, saying that kind of thing was gross. But with her drunk he would be able to try his new jutsu on her. He smiled slightly. It would be troublesome, but if he got a chance at going down on her, he could do it.

"Yeah yeah I'm coming," he said wearily as he sat at the bar. She put a cup of sake in front of him as she easily downed her second one.

"So Shika, tell me. Why are you with a girl like me?"

Shikamaru started. He hadn't expected a question like this. He needed to give her the right answer. He looked into her eyes as he thought to himself about it. He liked her. A lot. She suited his taste, and they worked well together, not to mention she had a body to die for and they had mind-blowing sex, no that was beside the point. Deep down, somewhere he knew that he loved this woman and would do anything for her. She interrupted his thoughts.

"Dammit why do you have to think so hard about everything!" she said, giggling as she knocked back another sake, was that her fifth? He had lost track. "Just tell me already"

"Alright I'll tell you, but not until we get back to the apartment."

"Oh come on Shika I doubt well be doing much talking there"

Now he blushed slightly, as she said that rather loudly.

"I promise," he said seriously.

"Hmm I will let you, on one condition though"

Hmm, a deal? Interesting. "Go on..."

"You must agree to..." she leaned in and nipped his ear, making him shiver. With sake lightly coating her breath she continued "...fuck me all night and all next day, until I can't walk anymore."

Best. Deal. Ever.

"Agreed" he said with a smile. He was buzzed, but not drunk enough to turn down Temari's body. He didn't think he could ever get that drunk.

"Well what are we waiting for, stud, let's get going! She said as she rose to leave, getting her receipt for the tab. Shed paid it already? He rose with her and he helped her get to his apartment. She stopped at the door and started to stroke his chest, still encased in his mesh undershirt. Every time she did that, he felt his boxers become strangely uncomfortable. But they were in the hallway! Somebody could see us! He thought as he wondered what lady Tsunade would do if she knew they were in public. Something that wouldn't be very pleasant, he was sure.

"Temari, I don't-"

She silenced him with her lips as she kissed him deeply, her tongue forcing its way into his mouth.

She broke their kiss and he moaned as her hands found the outline of his stiffening erection and backed him into the door.

"Oh but Shikamaru, I'm so desperate!" he moaned as she gave his rod a light squeeze. She was so sexy when she was like this, all pouty. He pulled her hips toward his with one hand while the other fumbled with the bolt on his door. She kissed him madly; it was as if she hadn't felt his lips in years. Suddenly his door opened and the two lovers fell into his apartment, her falling on top of him.

"Hmm this is a nice position," she said smoothly as she adjusted herself to where she was straddling his chest. She reached behind her and grabbed his dick with both her hands, which made her breasts thrust out, longing to be free of the confines of her troublesome clothing. He gasped as she began to stroke him through his pants, making her chest move back and forth in time with her stroking. He brought both of his hands up to her breasts and began to knead them agonizingly slowly.

"Yes Shika, rub my tits," she whimpered as he obliged her. But he was tiring of this position, and wanted to move somewhere more comfortable. He forced her to roll over until he was on top of her, and he got up. He pulled her to him and kicked the door closed, unknowingly depriving a certain very pervy sage from material for his next book.

"Temari" he said, breaking their increasingly heated kiss.

"Yeeeessss, Shikamaru?" she said as she pulled his hips to hers, teasing him with the friction of clothing.

"Temari I love you," he said, with all the playfulness gone from his eyes. She looked at him quizzically. He had never said anything like this to her. Dammit, why did he always have to be so hard to read? But she knew he was serious. And she had known for a long time that she loved him too. At first, their relationship had been pretty much straight forward. They fucked to relieve the stress. They found comfort in each other's bodies. They found relief with each other. It was a welcome respite from the stress of being a ninja. But slowly she had come to admire him, not just for his intelligence, but with how he protected those around him, his attention to the needs of those he came in contact with, and although everything was 'a drag' or 'troublesome', she knew his heart like no one else did. And she loved that heart with all of hers.

"Do you mean that?" she said, but she already knew what his answer would be.

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it." His face changed. He was hard to read, but his expression now was unmistakable. He hungered for her body like a man dying of thirst; he lusted like no other man she knew. "Now where were we? Ahh yes, I believe I was going to show you my new Jutsu"

"Wait what?" Temari said, wondering what he meant.

"Just you wait and see." He said as he brought his mouth on hers and sought entrance to it. She was suddenly aware that she was being carried toward his bed, and as he did so, she wrapped her legs around him, hooking her ankles behind his back. She wiggled her hips against his throbbing prick and was rewarded with a rather loud moan from her male companion. He slapped her ass, and she jumped.

"You little teasing minx, I'll show you" he said as he laid her on the bed and began to unbutton her shirt, and when the buttons resisted him, he simply tore the fabric, ripping the shirt off her and throwing it somewhere that wasn't her body in one fluid motion.

"Troublesome clothes" he murmured as he unclasped her bra, letting his eyes rest upon the now half-naked jonin before him. He thought to himself, my god, this is better than watching the clouds, before bringing his tongue to a breast and circling a nipple, but never touching it.

"Shika, please." She squeaked, all thought lost as she sought the pleasure that she was being deprived of.

"Temari, why don't we remove those troublesome pants of yours?"

"Mmmm… are we getting impatient, stud?" she said, breathless.

"Well, you seem to be impatient yourself, what with those sounds you're making."

"Pompous bastard"

He chuckled and began to remove her pants and the small thong she wore. He moved down the bed until he was standing up at the foot of it, taking her pants off as he did. He stood there and blankly stared at her, admiring the sand ninja before him, wet with arousal and desire, naked not just physically, but emotionally. She was baring her soul to him, and he could think of nothing more beautiful. But he had a plan to complete. She broke the silence first though.

"Oh Shikamaru, I need you" she said huskily as she closed her legs and reached her hands over her head.

Temari was always a headstrong woman, full of natural authority and an all around bossy attitude. However, behind that bossy attitude was a very vulnerable woman, and one of the few times she let that woman show was when she was with him. God he loved her. She was always such a feminist, except when she was either drunk or fucking, and that amused him to no end. Well, he thought, might as well get this part over with. He weaved a few signs. Temari had just enough time to realize what he was going to do before he said it.

"Shadow binding jutsu!"

Instantly his shadow whipped forward and suddenly black bands wrapped themselves around her arms and legs, pinning her to the bed.

"Shikamaru you dirty bastard!" she screamed as she struggled, but it was no use. She was drunk, and he was not. Well, not as drunk; sober enough to hold the jutsu it seemed though, and as soon as he achieved a measure of stability he slowly spread his hands, and his shadows obeyed. As her legs and arms slowly spread, he began speaking.

"You know, I had almost given up on getting a chance to taste you, but it isn't as troublesome as I thought."

"Shikamaru don't you DARE!" she screamed again.

"Oh but I do dare, Temari" he grinned as he knelt between her legs. Now she really was struggling, and although she was strong, her drunkenness let him be able to hold the jutsu easily.

"I think I'll sample the fruits of your garden, Temari"

"I'll scream!" she was already screaming.

"Think about it. There aren't any tenants in this apartment complex except the person right above us, and I doubt VERY highly that he would mind."

A very horny Hinata was riding the cock of a sleeping Naruto, quietly making little moans and squeaks as shocks of pleasure ran through her. The people that lived in the apartment under them were awfully loud, she thought as Naruto sneezed himself awake, which also threw both of them into an orgasm, moaning and panting as she collapsed onto him, pussy clamping down on his throbbing organ as he screamed her name.

Shikamaru chuckled as he heard Naruto's yell, wanting to tease him about it later, but he had more important matters to attend to, namely, the source of the wonderful smell that was drawing him like a magnet. He began to kiss up the insides of her thighs, wanting to make this memorable.

Temari couldn't believe he was doing this! Of all the fucked up things that she thought he'd do, this had to be the last. She'd made it clear to him if he ever did that she'd make him regret it, and she was exceptionally good at making people regret things. What was he doing to her? She felt involuntary shivers as he kissed the insides of her thighs. No, she could not give in to what he was doing; this was gross, and god dammit if she was going to let him have his victory. Suddenly she felt something warm and wet and very rough slide over her clitoris.

"SHIT." She said flatly as stars exploded behind her eyes as she lost control over her faculties. She was no longer in control of her own body; she was being betrayed! She didn't want this! However as the tongue returned to lick broadly up her pussy, ending with a tonguing of her clit, she found herself bucking at his tongue, wanting him to do it again. Wait what? No she didn't want him to do that again, it was gross! That was the last thing she wanted!

"Shikamaru!" she pleaded with him to end his relentless teasing "this isn't what I wa-AAAAAAA!" she screamed as he pushed a finger into her pussy while tonguing her clit again.

He released her, which drew an exasperated whimper from her.

"Really? I get the sense that you might want something like this after all, what with all the thrashing around"

"Shika please" She pleaded, and although he enjoyed what he was doing, he didn't honestly think she'd come to like it. Shikamaru knew he couldn't keep this up forever, but he just had to have a taste of her, and she was absolutely delicious. Though it would be troublesome, he would stop for her.

"Ok, Temari, I'll release the jutsu" he said, he had gotten what he wanted, but felt defeated.

"No" she said weakly.

Shikamaru was stunned. "What?"

"I…I want you to do that again." She said, refusing to meet his eyes.

Shikamaru smirked as he thought of something evil.

"Say it."

"Shika, don't make me…" he silenced her with a light licking of her lower lips.

"SAY IT." He said again, with more force.

"I want you to lick me," she said so low he could barely hear her.

"Louder." He said this as he rubbed her pussy with a fingertip.

"I want you to lick my pussy, Shikamaru."

"Beg me."

Temari struggled weakly against the shadow binding jutsu. "Please, Shika, lick my pussy," she said, straining her hips upward toward his face.

"Ok, since you insist…" he said as he bent down to eat her out again. God, she was so sweet. She gasped and squealed as he licked and sucked at her.

"Oh, fuuuuuuuuuuuuuck" she moaned as he dove his tongue into her pussy again and again. She felt the heat building within her as he went faster.

"Shika, Shit! I'm gonna cum!" he mumbled something against her as he suddenly shoved three fingers into her pussy and sucked on her clitoris. She screamed his name; not caring that fifteen minutes ago she thought this was gross. Not even noticing that he released the jutsu five minutes ago. She came hard, wrapping her legs around his head and grabbing his ponytail as he licked her juices up.

As she began to relax again, Shikamaru walked over beside the bed and sat down next to her. She was smiling at him.

"Did you like it?" he asked.

"You're a sick man, you know that?" she wouldn't say it, but she had loved it.

"I suppose that means yes. Well, now that I've shown you my new jutsu, why don't we get back to fucking you until you can't walk anymore?"

Temari grinned. Had she really said that? Ahh well, having him fuck her senseless would be fun.

"I'd like that, but you seem to be very overdressed for the occasion. I can help you out with that though" she said as she reached for his mesh shirt, hooking her thumbs under it.

"Please do, these clothes are so troublesome," he said as she began undressing him slowly. Agonizingly slowly in fact. "Temari if you keep this up, we'll never get to the sex part of this."

Temari chuckled. "Eye for an eye then I guess," she said as she simply tore his boxers off his body.

"You seem to have ruined my boxers, Temari," he said slightly angrily.

She looked over to where he had thrown her shirt. It was in rags. "You seem to have ruined my shirt."

"Touché," he said as he began to kiss her, but she seemed to have other plans. Without a word she pulled him onto the bed, pinning him under her, kissing him hungrily.

She tasted herself on his lips. When she did she felt so naughty, and noticed that she tasted kind of good. However all thought left her momentarily as he began to rub her nipples. She moaned into his mouth, and moved her hips down until her pussy was pressing his throbbing prick onto his stomach.

It was torture for both of them. She needed him inside her, he needed to be there. It was as if they could read each other's thoughts as she raised herself over his cock, keeping eye contact with him as she positioned herself. With a muffled groan from both of them she impaled herself on him, and both of them were lost in the sensation. She was so very hot and tight around his cock, and he was so big and hard and warm inside her. Her breathing became ragged as she raised herself again and brought herself down with more force. Again, she was reminded of how nice his cock felt, and he was reminded of that tightness around it. Again and again she pumped up and down on him, earning moans of pleasure from both of the lovers. He pulled himself into a sitting position, where he knew he would be able to hit her sweet spot. She screamed his name and her pussy walls spasmed around his cock. The sweet pleasure of her orgasm threw him over the edge and he came with her, both their names being shouted loudly. She arched her back and screamed his name again as he thrust up into her one more time and she collapsed onto him. As they both panted, he stroked her as shocks of wondrous pleasure ran through her. They whispered sweet little nothings into each other's ears as they cuddled.

"hmm you're troublesome you know that?" he whispered as they lay next to each other.

"yeah, but you know you love it."

He sighed. "yeah I suppose."

She looked down and away as she mumbled something unintelligible.

"what?"

she said it again, slightly louder. "could you lick my pussy again?"

he smiled. "you liked that, didn't you?"

"maybe, but it was so troublesome" she said, mocking shikamaru's tone.

He smiled.

Okay tell me how I did! I appreciate all comments if they are honest. The next chapter will come out when I get enough people wanting one pairing!

Life is love and love is life


	2. Chapter 2

Hey you guys, This is actually part of a larger story, didn't know if you all knew that, but that's the way it is, when I first uploaded it, I didn't know it'd show up as it's own story, so good for all of you, there's more to this story! this is actually chapter 4 of a much larger story entitled Lotsa Lemons.

do a search for lotsa lemons and you'll find it, under redrout as the author. or you can visit my profile, I've only got 2 stories active now.

and again, very sorry for uploading as a story not as a chapter.


End file.
